1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a current detector for measuring a magnetic field generated by electric current flowing through a conductor so as to detect a value of the electric current.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current detector is known which uses a magnetoresistance effect element such as an AMR element using anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect or a GMR element using giant magnetoresistive (GMR) effect (see e.g. JP-A-2013-200303).
JP-A-2013-200303 discloses a current detector that generates a bias magnetic field of a known intensity in a direction orthogonal to a magnetic field (measuring object) of a GMR element, and then measures a voltage signal proportional to a sine value of an angle formed between a synthetic magnetic field produced by combining the magnetic field (measuring object) with the bias magnetic field and the direction of the magnetic field (measuring object), thereby detecting strength of the magnetic field (measuring object).